Dreamy☆Chelsea
Dreamy☆Chelsea (ドリーミィ☆チェルシー), also known by her real name Chie Yumeno (夢野千枝), is one of the characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: breakdown. She is designed by めるさん. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Dreamy☆Chelsea has pale blue hair with light pink gradients at the tips. Her hair has twin-tail braids on the top sides the curls with choppy-curly ends. At the top sides, she has orb decorations that are dark blue with red stars and round yellow highlights. She has choppy bangs that are slightly swept to the side. She also has choppy strands which are chin-length at the side of her face which slightly curl inward. Her eyes are dark blue and have hot pink accents in them. She has hot pink colored pupils. Her eyelashes are dark blue. At the top of her head, she has a yellow star antenna at the top of her head. She wears a red choker with 2 blue orb decorations at the front with light red accents. Her fingernails are painted red. She wears a lime green dress that fades to a yellow and then whites at the bottom with ruffles underneath. It has a faint decorated white star and comet patterns on it. In the middle of her dress is a yellow star, followed by a turquoise-green triangle and then another yellow star. At the back of her dress, she has a blue bow with thick white stripes. Her cuffs are white with blue buttons on the left sides. She also has a white frilled white collar with a big red bow in the middle. She has pastel star tattoos on her arms and wrists with yellow stars which point to the left and right respectively. She wears white kneesocks with decorative pink and yellow stripes. She wears a red Mary Jane shoes. At the sides of her shoes are a swirled pink sculpt with blue accents. She holds a white wand with a yellow star taped to the top. Personality Chelsea is friendly to those around her. She is communicative and sociable with her partners and has a good relationship with them. She does her best to help others and enjoys being a Magical Girl. Chelsea is a big fan of Magical Girls anime, but she only enjoyed those that were of the "old school", as they depict her ideal Magical Girl, who lazes around and only transforms to help people in trouble. She dislikes the modern animes of Magical Girls as they are more oriented to the fights and action and that's not how a Magical Girl should act according to the Chelsea. She usually enjoys spending her time lazying around, reading manga and eating sweets, much to the chagrin of her mother. Magic To manipulate stars from her wand. She can manipulate star-shaped objects. Special Item(s) *''Magical Wand:'' Dreamy☆Chelsea's pure and innocent wand that has a star-shape attached on the front. *''Magical Goggles (Former):'' 7753's Magical Goggles that were stolen by her after 7753 dropped it on the battlefield. The goggles were later passed to Pastel Merry. Relationships Dreamy☆Chelsea's Mother Her mother always pushes Chelsea to get a job due to her age. She is also a Magical Girl, and at first, she was proud that Chelsea became a Magical Girl like her, but soon grew frustrated by the laziness of her daughter. Despite her nagging and scolding, Chelsea admires her mother. John Shepherdspie She was hired by John Shepherdspie to serve the guests that had arrived on The Island. Due to Dreamy☆Chelsea's carelessness, John Shepherdspie became bedridden when he fell down one floor below and inhaled the smoke from a fire accidentally caused by Chelsea. Pastel Merry Dreamy☆Chelsea and Pastel Merry are partners and are on good terms with each other. Chelsea refers to Merry as "Merry-chan." At the beginning of Breakdown, the two of them work together under John Shepherdspie to greet the Mages and Magical Girls who arrive at the island, as well as help to beautify the warn-out mansion. Chelsea first meets Pastel Merry when Merry walks in on a naked Yumeno Chie. Confused, as she believed the room she walked into to be John Spepherdspie's, Pastel Merry mistakes Chelsea for a female Shepherdspie and his double. When Chelsea misuses the magic inside of the mansion, she accidentally causes havoc, which Pastel Merry later helps Chelsea to repair. When Pastel Merry disappears after Meyer's death, Chelsea is determined to search for her and defends Merry's innocence to the rest of the group, claiming that "Merry-chan isn't a bad girl" and "she couldn't have killed people and destroy things." She is dismayed to announce that the gray fruits disappeared along with Merry. However, even when the group begins to accuse Merry of being the one to steal the fruits, Merry continues to defend her and proclaims that she'll prove that Merry isn't the fruit thief. She then goes on a rescue mission for Merry. In reality, it was Agrielleimaid Quarky's group that used Love Me Ren-Ren's magic to brainwash Pastel Merry into stealing gray fruits for them. Chelsea engages in a fight with Team Agrielleimaid but ultimately loses to them. A victim of Love Me Ren-Ren's magic, Dreamy Chelsea becomes compliant with Agri's group and falls in love with Pastel Merry. After falling in love with Pastel Merry, Chelsea no longer cares about anything but Pastel Merry. She thinks that Merry is her one true love, that Merry is extremely attractive, and that Merry must like her too. Her love is incredibly extreme, so much so that when she thinks of Merry, her voice leaks out of her. Because of her intense love for Merry, Chelsea steals 7753's goggles from 7753. She wants to use the goggles to see if Merry loves her too. After Chelsea is freed from Ren-Ren's magic, she is incredibly embarrassed by the way she acted around Pastel Merry and blushes around her constantly. However, she still cares for Merry. Love Me Ren-Ren When Chelsea found out that Ren-Ren used her magic on Pastel Merry, she fought against her. Thanks to her unpredictable style of combat, Chelsea got the upper hand, but in the end got hit by an arrow from Ren-Ren thanks to Nephilia's tactics. While she was in love with Pastel Merry, she cooperated with Ren-Ren and the rest of Agri's group, but was very jealous and took a dislike towards Ren-Ren, as Merry was in love with her. When she saw Ren-Ren's with 7753's googles, which Chelsea stole as a gift for Merry, she almost attacked Ren-Ren in a fit of jealousy. After Chelsea is freed from Ren-Ren's magic, she quickly realizes what happened to her and her dislike towards Ren-Ren increases after feeling manipulated. She considers Ren-Ren a bad person for brainwashing Chelsea and Merry with her magic. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Breakdown